tecnologia2_englishfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ingles 2
El inglés es el tercer idioma del mundo en número de hablantes que lo tienen como lengua materna (entre 300 y 400 millones de personas), así como el tercero más hablado, por detrás del mandarín y el español,17 si se cuenta también a quienes lo tienen como segunda lengua, que son 200 millones de personas más. El inglés, al extender Inglaterra su lengua por todo el mundo (Imperio británico), y al convertirse los Estados Unidos de América en la mayor potencia económica y militar, se ha convertido de facto en la lingua franca de nuestros días. Pese a la existencia de otras lenguas internacionales y de idiomas internacionales planificados, como el esperanto o interlingua que son lenguas francas neutrales aunque con menos hablantes, el inglés constituye hoy en día el principal idioma de comunicación internacional. Esto se debe al predominio de la civilización dominante, que por lo general no adopta otro idioma, sino que por el contrario, impone el suyo con los privilegios que suponen frente al 96 % de la población mundial en la actualidad. Por una razón similar en muchos de los países europeos se hablan lenguas derivadas del latín, que fue el idioma oficial del Imperio romano. Y por estas tendencias, sobre todo las élites intelectuales pasaron del latín al francés, luego al inglés tras la segunda guerra mundial y se preve que el inglés disminuya en las siguientes décadas frente a otros idiomas como el español, el árabe o el chino mandarín, entre otros.18 Actualmente existen millones de personas que también utilizan como alternativa una lengua auxiliar neutral, sencillas por diseño y no condicionadas a cambios en las potencias mundiales. Sin embargo, según el Reporte Grin, que concluye que el uso del esperanto sería la mejor solución a medio y largo plazo para la Unión Europea y sus ciudadanos, es cierto que a corto plazo supondría una inversión o gasto en campañas informativas y en los cambios del proceso de enseñanza y aprendizaje.19 Orígeneseditar El inglés desciende del idioma que hablaban las tribus germánicas que migraron desde las costas del mar del Norte, en lo que actualmente son los Países Bajos, el norte de Alemania (y parte de Dinamarca), hacia las islas británicas —un territorio de la misma extensión del que acabaría por ser denominado Inglaterra (Englaland 'tierra de los anglos')—. Entre las tribus que migraron, había contingentes de anglos, frisones, jutos y sajones. Su lengua se denomina anglosajón antiguo. Según la Crónica anglosajona, alrededor del año 449, Vortigern, rey de las islas británicas, extendió una invitación a unos anglos dirigidos por Hengest y Horsa para que le ayudaran contra los pictos. A cambio, a los anglosajones se les concederían tierras en el sureste. Se buscó más ayuda, y en respuesta acudieron anglos, sajones y jutos. La crónica documenta la subsiguiente llegada de «colonos», que finalmente formaron siete reinos: Northumbria, Mercia, Anglia Oriental, Kent, Essex, Sussex y Wessex. Sin embargo, a juicio de la mayoría de los estudiosos modernos, esta historia anglosajona es legendaria y de motivación política. Inglés antiguoeditar Artículo principal: Idioma anglosajón Beowulf, escrito en inglés antiguo. Estos invasores germánicos, dominaron a los habitantes nativos de habla celta britónica y latina. Las lenguas que hablaban estos invasores germánicos formaron lo que se habría de llamar inglés antiguo, que era un idioma emparentado con el frisón antiguo. El inglés antiguo (también denominado anglosajón) tuvo una fuerte influencia de otro dialecto germánico, el nórdico antiguo, hablado por los vikingos que se asentaron principalmente en el noreste de Gran Bretaña. Las palabras inglesas English (inglés) y England (Inglaterra) se derivan de palabras que se referían a los anglos: englisc e England. Sin embargo, el inglés antiguo no era un idioma unificado común a toda la isla, sino que se distinguían principalmente cuatro dialectos: mercio, northumbrio, kéntico y sajón occidental. Desde un punto de vista gramatical, el inglés antiguo presenta muchas similitudes tipológicas con las lenguas indoeuropeas antiguas como el latín o el griego, y también el alemán moderno. Entre dichas similitudes están la presencia de caso morfológico en el nombre y la diferencia de género gramatical. El sistema verbal era de carácter sintético a diferencia del inglés moderno, que usa más la perífrasis verbaly los verbos auxiliares. Inglés medioeditar El inglés medio de los siglos XIV y XV presenta importantes cambios tipológicos respecto al inglés antiguo. El inglés medio tipológicamente está más cercano al inglés moderno y las lenguas romances que el inglés antiguo. La principal diferencia entre el inglés medio y el inglés moderno es la pronunciación. En particular, el gran desplazamiento vocálico modificó ampliamente el inventario de vocales, produciendo diptongos a partir de numerosas vocales largas y cambiando el grado de abertura de muchos monoptongos. La influencia de la nobleza normanda francoparlante, llegada a la isla en torno a esta época, dejó también efectos en el léxico del inglés medio, que se conservan aún hoy en día. Esto da origen, por ejemplo, a la distinción entre pig (cerdo) y pork (carne de cerdo), siendo la primera de origen germano y la segunda de origen francés (las clases bajas criaban pigs que se convertían en pork para las clases altas). A partir del siglo XVIII la pronunciación del inglés ya era muy similar a la del inglés moderno. Y es a partir de esa época se empezaron a producir la mayor parte de los cambios fonéticos que hoy día son la base de los dialectos modernos. Inglés moderno tempranoeditar Artículo principal: Inglés moderno temprano El inglés moderno temprano (Early Modern English) es la forma antigua del inglés actual, como una variante del idioma anglosajón y del inglés medio en particular que se practicaba hasta ese entonces. Se trata del inglés que se hablaba principalmente durante el Renacimiento, y más comúnmente asociado al lenguaje literario de William Shakespeare. Cronológicamente se sitúa entre los siglos XVI y XVIII (entre 1450 y 1700 aproximadamente) en las áreas pobladas por los anglonormandos. Se consolidó en gran medida debido al auge de las letras británicas en dicho período histórico y a los aportes de lenguas extranjeras. Se considera la fase más evolutiva y cercana al inglés de la actualidad. Distribución geográficaeditar Véanse también: Anexo:Países donde el inglés es el idioma oficial e Imperio británico. Aproximadamente 375 millones de personas hablan Inglés como su primer idioma. El inglés hoy en día es probablemente la tercera lengua más grande por número de hablantes nativos, tras el chino mandarín y español. Sin embargo, cuando se combinan los hablantes nativos y los no nativos seguramente sea el idioma más hablado en el mundo, aunque posiblemente en segundo lugar contando una combinación de los diversos idiomas chinos (dependiendo de si las distinciones en este último se clasifican como "lenguas" o "dialectos").2021 Las estimaciones que lo contabilizan como segunda lengua varían mucho, entre 470 millones a más de mil millones, dependiendo de cómo se defina la alfabetización o dominio y los distintos niveles.2223 El catedrático de lingüística David Crystal calcula que los hablantes no nativos son más numerosos que los hablantes nativos en una proporción de 3 a 1. Los países con mayor población de hablantes nativos de inglés son, en orden descendente: los Estados Unidos (226 millones),25 el Reino Unido (61 millones),26 Canadá (18,2 millones),27 Australia (15,5 millones),28 Nigeria (4 millones),29 Irlanda (3,8 millones),26 Sudáfrica (3,7 millones),30 y Nueva Zelanda (3,6 millones) en el Censo de 2006.31 Países como Filipinas, Jamaica y Nigeria también tienen millones de hablantes nativos de formas dialectales criollas que van desde un criollo con alguna base inglesa a una versión más estándar del inglés. De los países donde se habla inglés como segunda lengua, la India tiene el mayor número de este tipo de hablantes (ver Inglés indio). Crystal afirma que, con la combinación de los hablantes nativos y no nativos, la India tiene ahora más personas que hablan o entienden inglés que cualquier otro país en el mundo.3233 Países de habla inglesa en orden de hablantes totales. Países donde la mayoría de la población habla ingléseditar Artículo principal: Anexo:Países donde el inglés es el idioma oficial Países donde el inglés se habla de forma nativa por la mayoría de la población. El inglés es el idioma principal en Anguila, Antigua y Barbuda, Australia, las Bahamas, Barbados, Belice, Bermudas, Territorio Británico del Océano Índico, las Islas Vírgenes Británicas, Canadá, Islas Caimán, Dominica, las Islas Malvinas, Gibraltar, Granada, Guam, Guernsey, Guyana, Irlanda, Isla de Man, Jamaica, Jersey, Montserrat, Nauru, Nueva Zelanda, Islas Pitcairn, Santa Helena, Ascensión y Tristán da Cunha, Saint Kitts y Nevis, San Vicente y las Granadinas, Santa Lucía, Singapur, Islas Georgia y Sandwich del Sur, Trinidad y Tobago, las Islas Turcas y Caicos, el Reino Unido y los Estados Unidos. En algunos países donde el inglés no es la lengua más hablada, pero es una lengua oficial. Estos países son Botsuana, Camerún, los Estados Federados de Micronesia, Fiyi, Gambia, Ghana, Hong Kong, India, Kenia, Kiribati, Lesotho, Liberia, Malta, Islas Marshall, Mauricio, Namibia, Nigeria, Pakistán, Palaos, Papúa Nueva Guinea, Filipinas (Philippine Inglés), Ruanda, Samoa, Seychelles, Sierra Leona, Islas Salomón, Sri Lanka, Sudán, Sudán del Sur, Suazilandia, Tanzania, Uganda, Zambia y Zimbabue. También hay países en los que en alguna parte de su territorio el inglés se convirtió en una lengua cooficial, por ejemplo, San Andrés y Providencia de Colombia y la Costa de los Mosquitos de Nicaragua, como resultado de la influencia de la colonización británica en la zona. El inglés es una de las 11 lenguas oficiales que tienen el mismo estatus en Sudáfrica. También es el idioma oficial en los territorios dependientes actuales de Australia (la Isla de Norfolk, Isla de Navidad y la Isla del Coco) y de los Estados Unidos (Samoa Americana, Guam, Islas Marianas del Norte, Puerto Rico (en Puerto Rico, el inglés es cooficial con el español), y las Islas Vírgenes de Estados Unidos),41 y la ex colonia británica de Hong Kong. Aunque el gobierno federal de los Estados Unidos no tienen lenguas oficiales, el inglés tiene el estatus oficial de 30 de los 50 gobiernos estatales.42 Con un estatus inferior al oficial, el inglés es también una lengua importante en varias excolonias y protectorados del Reino Unido, por ejemplo, Bahrein, Bangladesh, Brunéi, Chipre, Malasia y los Emiratos Árabes Unidos. Inglés como lengua globaleditar Porcentaje de población de cada país con conocimiento de inglés 80–100% 60–80% 40–60% 20–40% 0–20% Como el inglés es ampliamente hablado, a menudo se le ha denominado "idioma del mundo", la lingua franca de la era moderna. Si bien no es un idioma oficial en la mayoría de los países, es actualmente la lengua que se enseña con más frecuencia como lengua extranjera. Por un tratado internacional, es el idioma oficial de comunicación aeronáutica,43 y marítima.44 El inglés es uno de los cinco idiomas oficiales de las Naciones Unidas y muchas otras organizaciones internacionales, incluido el Comité Olímpico Internacional. El inglés es el idioma más estudiado en el mundo. En la Unión Europea, el grado de conocimiento es variable y según la percepción de la utilidad de las lenguas extranjeras entre los europeos el inglés está con el 67 % por delante del alemán del 17 % y el 16 % para el francés (a partir de 2012). Entre algunos de los países de habla no inglesa de la UE, los siguientes porcentajes de la población adulta afirmaban ser capaces de conversar en inglés en 2012: el 90 % en los Países Bajos, el 89 % en Malta, el 86 % en Suecia y Dinamarca, el 73 % en Chipre y Austria, el 70 % en Finlandia, y más del 50 % en Grecia, Luxemburgo, Eslovenia y Alemania. En 2012, exceptuando de los hablantes nativos, el 38 % de los europeos considera que podían hablar inglés,45 pero solo el 3 % de los japoneses lo hablaban.46 En muchos países de todo el mundo están disponibles libros, revistas y periódicos escritos en inglés, y el inglés es el idioma más utilizado en las ciencias. El Science Citation Index registró que ya en 1997 el 95 % de sus artículos fueron escritos en inglés, a pesar de que solo la mitad de ellos procedía de autores de los países de habla inglesa. La literatura en inglés predomina considerablemente con el 28 % de todos los volúmenes publicados en el mundo 2011 y el 30 % del contenido de la web en el año 2011 (del 50 % en 2000).46 Este creciente uso del idioma inglés a nivel mundial ha tenido un gran impacto en muchos otros idiomas, lo que lleva a la sustitución de alguna lengua e incluso la muerte de las lenguas,47 y se han producido reclamaciones de imperialismo lingüístico.48 El inglés se muestra como uno de los idiomas más abiertos al cambio, con múltiples variedades regionales que retroalimentan a la lengua en su conjunto.48 Descripción lingüísticaeditar Las variedades de inglés son muy similares en cuanto a su pronunciación de las consonantes, la mayor parte de las variaciones interdialectales se refieren a las vocales. Clasificacióneditar El inglés es una lengua indoeuropea del grupo germánico occidental. Aunque debido a la sociolingüística de las islas británicas a partir de las invasiones vikingas y la posterior invasión normanda, ha recibido importantes préstamos de las lenguas germánicas septentrionales y del francés, y gran parte de su léxico ha sido reelaborado con cultismos latinos. Las dos últimas influencias hacen que el inglés sea probablemente una de las lenguas germánicas más atípicas tanto en vocabulario como en gramática. El pariente lingüístico vivo más similar al inglés sin duda es el frisón, un idioma hablado por aproximadamente medio millón de personas en la provincia holandesa de Frisia, cercana a Alemania, y en unas cuantas islas en el mar del Norte. La similitud entre el frisón y el inglés es más clara cuando se compara el frisón antiguo con el inglés antiguo, ya que la reestructuración del inglés por las influencias extranjeras ha hecho del inglés moderno una lengua notablemente menos similar al frisón de lo que era en épocas antiguas. Fonologíaeditar Artículo principal: Fonología del inglés El inventario de consonantes del inglés consta de 25 elementos (algunas variedades de Escocia y Norteamérica llegan a las 27 al incluir dos fricativas sordas adicionales): Los fonemas con asterisco (*) solo están presentes en algunas variedades de inglés (especialmente el inglés de Escocia y algunas variedades de Estados Unidos y Canadá), el resto son universales y aparecen en todas las variedades. Cada uno de estos fonemos puede presentar variaciones alofónicas según el contexto fonético. Por ejemplo: * las oclusivas sordas suenan fuertemente aspiradas a principio de palabra y menos aspiradas precedidas de s-''. Compárense ''pin pʰɪn / spin spɪn, Kate kʰeɪt/ skate skeɪt, tone tʰoʊn / stone stoʊn * la aproximante lateral /l/ tiene un sonido "claro" (no-velarizado) en la posición de ataque silábico (l'eft left, b'''l'ow'' blow) y un sonido "oscuro" (velarizado) en posición de coda silábica (mi'l'k'' mɪɫk). Ortografíaeditar Artículo principal: Ortografía del inglés La ortografía del inglés se fijó aproximadamente hacia el siglo XV.[''cita requerida] Aunque desde entonces la lengua ha sufrido importantes cambios fonéticos, especialmente en las vocales, lo cual hace que la ortografía no sea una guía segura para la pronunciación. A modo de ejemplo podemos considerar la secuencia ''-ea-'', que tiene hasta ocho pronunciaciones49 diferentes solo parcialmente predecibles a partir del contexto fonético: : Las palabras en inglés no se acentúan, también los signos de interrogación y exclamación solo se colocan al final de cada frase. Gramáticaeditar Artículo principal: Gramática del inglés El inglés presenta muchos de los rasgos típicos de las lenguas europeas. El nombre presenta diferencia entre singular y plural. En inglés moderno, a diferencia de su antecesor el inglés antiguo, el nombre no hace distinciones de género o caso. Las diferencias de caso se restringen en inglés moderno al pronombre, tal como sucede por ejemplo en las lenguas romances. En el sistema verbal el inglés, al igual que el alemán y las lenguas romances, ha sufrido una evolución similar. Se han creado "formas compuestas de perfecto" para expresar el aspecto perfecto y "formas perifrásticas" con el verbo ser para expresar el aspecto progresivo o continuo. Otra similaridad es el desarrollo de formas de futuro a partir de verbos auxiliares. Una diferencia importante entre el inglés y otras lenguas germánicas y romances es el debilitamiento del modo subjuntivo. Igualmente el inglés, al igual que el alemán, el holandés o las lenguas románicas, ha creado artículos definidos genuinos a partir de formas demostrativas. Léxicoeditar Influencias en el vocabulario del inglés El léxico del inglés actual está formado por un núcleo de palabras patrimoniales directamente heredadas del antiguo inglés, entre las cuales se encuentran la mayor parte de palabras puramente gramaticales así como la mayor parte de las palabras más frecuentes. Sin embargo, entre las formas léxicas de frecuencia media o pequeña predominan los préstamos del latín y del francés, que frecuentemente son cultismos, aunque también tienen penetración en el léxico frecuente. En efecto entre las diez mil palabras más frecuentes poco más de una tercera parte son palabras de origen germánico, mientras que más del 60 % son palabras de origen latino o romance.50 La siguiente tabla muestra la preponderancia de diferentes procedencias del léxico en términos de frecuencia. Las palabras derivadas del inglés antiguo, popularmente llamadas «germánicas», connotan seriedad y dedicación, algo como palabras castizas en castellano.[cita requerida] Cuando Winston Churchill dijo, en su primer discurso como primer ministro del Reino Unido (1940), que lo único que podría ofrecer a su pueblo en guerra fue «blood, toil, tears, and sweat» (sangre, trabajo, lágrimas y sudor), la toma en serio de la situación está demostrada en su empleo de palabras exclusivamente germánicas. En cambio, un uso abundante de palabras románicas, en general derivadas del francés, indica trivialidad o burocracia. En documentos legales del pasado era frecuente el uso de pares de palabras sinónimas, uno de origen anglosajón y otro románico, como "last will and testament" (último testamento), para evitar malentendidos. La ascendencia de las palabras en inglés puede facilitar conclusiones antropológicas: los animales sheep, pig, y cow (oveja, cerdo, vaca) son gérmanicas, mientras los nombres de las carnes derivadas de estos animales son románicas: mutton (no usado en EE. UU.), pork, beef. Lo cual indica la clase social que cuidaba los animales —los conquistados anglosajones— y quienes disfrutaban de sus carnes: los conquistadores normandos (franceses). Sistema de escrituraeditar El inglés usa el alfabeto latino sin ninguna adición, salvo en las palabras tomadas directamente de otros idiomas con abecedarios diferentes. Sin embargo históricamente el inglés antiguo había usado signos especiales para algunos de sus sonidos: < Ā, Æ, Ǣ, Ǽ, Ċ, Ð, Ē, Ġ, Ī, Ō, Ū, Ƿ, Ȳ. Þ, Ȝ > y las correspondientes minúsculas < ā, æ, ǣ, ǽ, ċ, ð, ē, ġ, ī, ō, ū, ƿ, ȳ, þ, ȝ >. Otras características de la ortografía moderna del inglés se caracteriza por la existencia de una gran cantidad de contracciones: : They're, contracción de They are = Ellos/as son/están. : She isn't o She's not, contracción de She is not = Ella no es. : I'd eat, contracción de I would eat = Yo comería : You'll see, contracción de You will see = Tú verás Cabe decir que estas contracciones suelen utilizarse mayoritariamente en el habla coloquial y en menor medida en la formal. Otros aspectoseditar Falta de una autoridad centraleditar En contraste con el español y otras lenguas, no hay ninguna autoridad central que controle la ortografía, la gramática y el léxico, aunque a veces se cita a tal o cual diccionario u otro libro como autoridad. Los anglohablantes, en lo lingüístico, viven en un estado de anarquía. Este hecho facilita la acuñación de nuevas palabras, la introducción de extranjerismos y la formación de variedades regionales o sociales del habla. Estatus del idiomaeditar El inglés en la UE. Véase también: Anexo:Países donde el inglés es el idioma oficial * '''Idioma oficial ''de facto: Reino Unido, Estados Unidos, y Australia. * Idioma oficial de iure en: Fiyi, Belice, Botsuana, dependencias de los Estados Unidos, dependencias del Reino Unido, Ghana, Gambia, Guyana, Hong Kong (China), Islas Salomón, Jamaica, Lesoto, Liberia, Malaui, Mauricio, Nauru, Nigeria, Papúa Nueva Guinea, Samoa Americana, Sierra Leona, Suazilandia, Sudán del Sur, Uganda, Zambia y Zimbabue. * Idioma cooficial: Camerún, Canadá, Filipinas, Irlanda, Kenia, Kiribati, Islas Marshall, India, Malasia, Malta, Namibia, Nueva Zelanda, Pakistán, Puerto Rico (EE. UU.), Seychelles, Singapur, Sudáfrica, Sudán, Tanzania, Tokelau y Tonga. * Minorías en: Antillas Neerlandesas, Samoa, España, Tuvalu, Tailandia, etc. Dialectos regionaleseditar Europa * Inglés británico ** Inglés de Inglaterra *** Septentrional *** Oriente central *** Occidente central *** Meridional *** Occidente campo ** Inglés de Escocia ** Inglés de Gales * Inglés de Irlanda * Inglés de Malta América * Inglés estadounidense ** Del nordeste ** Medio atlántico ** Interior septentrional ** Septentrional central ** Central ** Meridional ** Occidental * Inglés canadiense ** Inglés Terranova ** Inglés marítimo ** Occidente/Central * Inglés bermudeño * Inglés caribeño ** Inglés de Anguila ** Inglés bahameño ** Inglés jamaiquino ** Inglés trinitense * Inglés de Belice * Inglés de las Islas Malvinas Asia * Inglés birmano * Inglés de Hong Kong * Inglés pakistaní * Inglés indio * Inglés malasio * Inglés filipino * Inglés esrilanqués Oceanía * Inglés australiano ** Meridional ** Occidental * Inglés fiyiano * Inglés neozelandés Véase tambiéneditar * Engrish * Mancomunidad Británica de Naciones * Inglés antiguo * Inglés medio * Fonología del inglés * Slang * Inglés en España * Phrasal verbs * Anglofonía * British Council Referenciaseditar # ↑ Saltar a:a'' ''b c'' «Ethnologue report for language code:eng». Consultado el 2009. # Volver arriba↑ «eHistLing - World-Wide English». Consultado el 2009. # Volver arriba↑ Ammon, pp. 2245-2247. # Volver arriba↑ Schneider, p. 1. # Volver arriba↑ Mazrui, p. 21. # Volver arriba↑ Howatt, pp. 127-133. # ↑ Saltar a:''a b'' ''c Crystal, pp. 87-89. # ↑ Saltar a:a'' ''b c'' Wardhaugh, p. 60. # Volver arriba↑ Merriam-webster.com, ed. (25 de abril de 2007). «English – Definición del Merriam-Webster Online Dictionary». Consultado el 26 de agosto de 2011. # Volver arriba↑ Spiritus-temporis.com (ed.). «Old English language – Latin influence». Consultado el 26 de agosto de 2011. # Volver arriba↑ «Words on the brain: from 1 million years ago?». History of language. Consultado el 26 de agosto de 2011. # Volver arriba↑ Albert C. Baugh & Thomas Cable (1978). «Latin Influences on Old English». An excerpt from Foreign Influences on Old English. Consultado el 26 de agosto de 2011. # Volver arriba↑ «How many words are there in the English Language?». Oxforddictionaries.com. # Volver arriba↑ Vistawide.com (ed.). «Vista Worldwide Language Statistics». Consultado el 26 de agosto de 2011. # Volver arriba↑ Harper, Douglas. «english». Online Etymology Dictionary (en inglés). Consultado el 1 de mayo de 2014. # Volver arriba↑ Valentín Anders. «Etimología de INGLÉS». Consultado el 1 de mayo de 2014. # Volver arriba↑ «Ethnologue, 1999». Archivado desde el original el 31 de octubre de 2010. # Volver arriba↑ Kinnock, Neil. «Prólogo.» En Graddol, David, English Next. British Council, 2006.British Council. Consultado el 10 de noviembre de 2016. # Volver arriba↑ «Chapitre 7: Quelles stratégies ?» (en francés). # Volver arriba↑ Languages of the World (Charts), Comrie (1998), Weber (1997), and the Summer Institute for Linguistics (SIL) 1999 Ethnologue Survey. Available at The World's Most Widely Spoken Languages # Volver arriba↑ Mair, Victor H. (1991). «What Is a Chinese "Dialect/Topolect"? Reflections on Some Key Sino-English Linguistic Terms» (PDF). Sino-Platonic Papers. # Volver arriba↑ «''English Language''». Columbia University Press. 2005. Consultado el 26 de marzo de 2007. # Volver arriba↑ 20,000 ESL Teaching Jobs Oxford Seminars. Consultado 17 de abril de 2012 # Volver arriba↑ Crystal, David (2003). English as a Global Language (2nd edición). Cambridge University Press. p. 69. ISBN 978-0-521-53032-3., cited in Power, Carla (7 de marzo de 2005). «Not the Queen's English». Newsweek. # Volver arriba↑ «U.S. Census Bureau, Statistical Abstract of the United States: 2003, Section 1 Population» (PDF). U.S. Census Bureau. # ↑ Saltar a:''a b'' Crystal, David (1995). «''The Cambridge Encyclopedia of the English Language''» (2nd edición). Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press. # Volver arriba↑ Population by mother tongue and age groups, 2006 counts, for Canada, provinces and territories–20% sample data, Census 2006, Statistics Canada. # Volver arriba↑ Census Data from Australian Bureau of Statistics Main Language Spoken at Home. The figure is the number of people who only speak English at home. # Volver arriba↑ Ihemere, Kelechukwu Uchechukwu (2006). «A Basic Description and Analytic Treatment of Noun Clauses in Nigerian Pidgin». Nordic Journal of African Studies '''15 (3): 296-313. # Volver arriba↑ Census in Brief, page 15 (Table 2.5), 2001 Census, Statistics South Africa # Volver arriba↑ «About people, Language spoken». Statistics New Zealand. 2006 census. Archivado desde el original el 15 de octubre de 2009. Consultado el 28 de septiembre de 2009.(Archivos de Microsoft Excel) # Volver arriba↑ Crystal, David (2004-11-19) Subcontinent Raises Its Voice, Guardian Weekly. # Volver arriba↑ Zhao, Yong and Campbell, Keith P. (1995). «English in China». World Englishes 14 (3): 377-390. doi:10.1111/j.1467-971X.1995.tb00080.x. «Hong Kong contributes an additional 2.5 million speakers (1996 by-census)». # Volver arriba↑ «Table C-17: Population by Bilingualism and trilingualism, 2001 Census of India»(PDF). Consultado el 20 de abril de 2013. # Volver arriba↑ Tropf, Herbert S. (2004-01-23). India and its Languages. Siemens AG, Munich. # ↑ Saltar a:'''''a b'' ''c «Ethnologue report for Philippines». Ethnologue.com. Consultado el 18 de abril de 2014. # Volver arriba↑ «Australian Bureau of Statistics». Censusdata.abs.gov.au. Consultado el 21 de abril de 2010. # Volver arriba↑ Census 2011: Census in brief. Pretoria: Statistics South Africa. 2012. ISBN 9780621413885. # Volver arriba↑ "Census of Population 2011: Preliminary Results" (PDF). 30 June 2011. p. 1. Retrieved 29 August 2010. # Volver arriba↑ «2006 Census Data – QuickStats About Culture and Identity – Tables». Statistics New Zealand. Consultado el 14 de agosto de 2012. # Volver arriba↑ Nancy Morris (1995). Puerto Rico: Culture, Politics, and Identity. Praeger/Greenwood. p. 62. ISBN 0-275-95228-2. # Volver arriba↑ «U.S. English, Inc». Us-english.org. Consultado el 21 de abril de 2010. # Volver arriba↑ «ICAO Promotes Aviation Safety by Endorsing English Language Testing». International Civil Aviation Organization. 13 de octubre de 2011. # Volver arriba↑ «IMO Standard Marine Communication Phrases». International Maritime Organization. Archivado desde el original el 27 de diciembre de 2003. # Volver arriba↑ «Europeans and languages» (PDF). pp. 21, 69. Consultado el 21 de abril de 2010. # ↑ Saltar a:a'' ''b «Net.lang: towards the multilingual cyberspace». Net-lang.net. Consultado el 10 de julio de 2013. # Volver arriba↑ Crystal, David (2000) Language Death, Preface; viii, Cambridge University Press, Cambridge # ↑ Saltar a:a'' ''b Jambor, Paul Z. (Abril de 2007). «English Language Imperialism: Points of View». Journal of English as an International Language 2': 103-123. # Volver arriba↑ Ann Baker, 2006, ''Ship or Sheep?: An intermediate pronuntiation course, Cambridge University Press. # Volver arriba↑ Willams,, Joseph M. (1975). Origins of the English Language. The Free Press. ISBN 0-02-934470-0. # ↑ Saltar a:a''' b'' ''c Williams, 1975, p. 67 # Volver arriba↑ Robets, 1965. Enlaces externoseditar * Wikimedia Commons alberga contenido multimedia sobre Idioma inglés. Esta lengua tiene su propia Wikipedia. Puedes visitarla y contribuir en Wikipedia en idioma inglés. * Wikilibros alberga un libro o manual sobre Inglés. * Wikcionario tiene un sobre índice de entradas en inglés. * Gramática del inglés - definición en castellano * Traductor automático español-inglés del Instituto Cervantes. * La influencia hispana en el inglés americano * Diccionario Inglés de Oxford * Los sonidos del inglés estadounidense - Universidad de Iowa * Sound Comparisons: escuche y compare cómo se pronuncian las mismas palabras en los diversos acentos regionales e internacionales del inglés (página de la Universidad de Edimburgo). Categoría: * Idioma inglés Menú de navegación * No has iniciado sesión * Discusión * Contribuciones * Crear una cuenta * Acceder * Artículo * Discusión * Leer * Editar * Ver historial * Portada * Portal de la comunidad * Actualidad * Cambios recientes * Páginas nuevas * Página aleatoria * Ayuda * Donaciones * Notificar un error Imprimir/exportar * Crear un libro * Descargar como PDF * Versión para imprimir En otros proyectos * Wikimedia Commons * Wikilibros * Wikiquote * Wikiviajes Herramientas * Lo que enlaza aquí * Cambios en enlazadas * Subir archivo * Páginas especiales * Enlace permanente * Información de la página * Elemento de Wikidata * Citar esta página Otros proyectos * Commons * Wikilibros * Wikcionario En otros idiomas * Alemannisch * English * Suomi * हिन्दी * Македонски * Norsk * Kiswahili * اردو * 中文 Editar enlaces * Se editó esta página por última vez el 30 sep 2017 a las 17:49. * El texto está disponible bajo la Licencia Creative Commons Atribución Compartir Igual 3.0; pueden aplicarse cláusulas adicionales. Al usar este sitio, usted acepta nuestros términos de uso y nuestra política de privacidad. Wikipedia® es una marca registrada de la Fundación Wikimedia, Inc., una organización sin ánimo de lucro. * Normativa de privacidad * Acerca de Wikipedia * Limitación de responsabilidad * Desarrolladores * Declaración de cookies * Versión para móviles * *